


Can't Sleep

by rinskiroo



Series: SWWA February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Millennium Falcon - Freeform, Movie: Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, grumpy boys, post-carbonite Han
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinskiroo/pseuds/rinskiroo
Summary: After escaping from Jabba, on their way back to the fleet, Han and Lando have a long overdue chat in the cockpit of the Falcon.





	Can't Sleep

He never thought he’d see this ship again.  Never thought he’d see anything again. Of course, Han Solo would never tell anyone that.  He always knew the farmboy and the princess would come bail him out. They owed him that much.  Never thought he’d see Lando there, not after what happened on Bespin, but then he always should have known he’s a stand up guy.

Leia had stood up for him.  Convinced Han in the way only a politician could that Lando had done what he did in order to keep his people safe.  And they were always going to get him out. Han’s still not entirely sure. Leia wasn’t there for all of it--she can’t possibly know what a no good hustler Lando is after only a few months.

Of course, Han had Lando pegged after a few minutes, but not everyone could be as good a judge of character as him.

“What’re you doin’ to my ship?” Han grumbles out as he trudges into the cockpit of the  _ Falcon _ .

Lando glances up from his seat in the pilot’s chair with that cocky, raised eyebrow and lips quirked in that irritating smirk.  “Just keeping her warm for you.”

Chewie barks out something about getting some rest while they’re in hyperspace, but Han picks up the undercurrent of he just doesn’t want to be the go-between in this conversation.  The Wookiee stands up and shuffles out of the cockpit, patting Han on the back as he passes. Lando shakes his head, but moves his ass from the pilot’s seat to the co-pilot’s.

“Can’t sleep?” Lando asks as Han gets settled back into his usual spot.

Han snorts.  “I just woke up from the worst nap ever.  Think I’m good for awhile.”

“Leia’s droid said the carbonite probably slowed your metabolic-or-whatever processes and you should let your body rest and get used to being functional again.”

“Goldenrod needs to shut it or he’s going to find himself tagging along on the outside of the ship.”

Lando shrugs and leans back in the chair, letting it swivel back and forth.  “You’re a big boy--make your own decisions. But… it’s good to have you back, Han.”

They’re quiet for a moment as Han runs his fingers over the controls--checks the dials, readouts, and their charted course.  They’re headed to Sullust. He’d overheard Leia talking to a General or an Admiral--something. The last of the fleet is there.

He glances over at Lando.  “We’re not dropping you off somewhere?  Are you in this for real now?”

Lando nods, that devil of a smirk returning, like he’s won something.  But it falls away after a second and he looks thoughtful. “I made a deal, you know, that’s what I do.  I should have been used to negotiating with parties who don’t deal in good faith. They were never gonna let Bespin stay independent.”

“So now that you got skin in the game, you’re ready to do the right thing?”

Lando shakes his head again and laughs, not the least bit wounded by Han’s barbs.  “Rumor is you’re only in it because you’re dating one of the leaders. But… beggars can’t be choosers, isn’t that right?”

Han snorts again.  He supposes if he can turn true blue believer freedom fighter, anyone can.  “Stars help them, depending on scoundrels like us.”

“I’ll drink to that.”  Lando gives him a wink and pulls a flask from somewhere--maybe out of a pocket in his ridiculous cape.  As he hands it over, he holds onto for just a second longer before letting go. “We’re good, right?”

“You saved my life--never would have been in that position if it wasn’t for you, but… you did come through.  And you took care of both my girls for me, and Chewie.”

It’s Lando’s turn to snort out a laugh as he lets go of the flask.  “Chewie I take credit for. Leia and the  _ Falcon _ ?  Those two don’t listen to a word I say.”

“Like old times, then.”

“Like old times.”

Han takes a couple swigs from the drink and relaxes into the chair.  He’s starting to feel it now, in his limbs and heavy on his eyelids. “You know, this old girl never let me stay mad at you.  I’d swear you up and down and then immediately something would break and I’d spend days fixing it. Then it was me mad at her and not at you.”

“She always liked me better.”

Han scowls, but he knows it’s true.


End file.
